


Soft kiss and cuddles

by sweethoney (hwanxiao)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanxiao/pseuds/sweethoney
Summary: Hwanhee and Dongyeol cuddling
Relationships: Lee Dongyeol | Xiao/Lee Hwanhee
Kudos: 18





	Soft kiss and cuddles

Dongyeol nuzzled his head into the nep of Hwanhee's neck, placing soft kisses onto the older boys' skin. Hwanhee mostly ignored him except for the constant giggles telling Dongyeol that he's ticklish.

Dongyeol adored the hell out of Hwanhee, he wanted to wrap the older boy in his arms forever. Protect him from the outside world that would say mean things to him, things that would wipe that innocent and pure smile off Hwanhee's face.  
The younger had one of his arms wrapped around Hwanhee's waist the other hand stroking the older's hair lovingly. 

He thought back to their trainee days where Hwanhee was bigger than him so when they cuddled the other would be the big spoon, wrapping Dongyeol tight in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Something baby Dongyeol needed, Hwanhee's optimism and reassurance were one of the few reasons he hasn't given up completely. 

After they grew up Dongyeol got taller but Hwanhee still was the small little Pomeranian fluff ball since debut. In short, unlike Dongyeol, Hwanhee didn't get much taller so as time passed Dongyeol became the bigger person between them. Hwanhee wasn't so joyful about that but he accepted it after a while. So Dongyeol became the big spoon and Hwanhee seemed to like feeling protected.

Dongyeol considers it an exchange, Hwanhee protected him while he was young and small and now that he's grown, he can protect Hwanhee.  
It sounds dumb but Dongyeol still stands by it after all these years. He wants to be Hwanhee's guardian angel, though it has been hard this past year to shield Hwanhee from all the mean and degrading comments but Dongyeol tried his best to sugarcoat everything for Hwanhee.

"Hey Yeollie," Hwanhee says snapping him out of his trance. Dongyeol used the hand that was stroking Hwanhee's hair to prop himself up to make eye contact with the older boy.  
Hwanhee was painfully adorable to him and he was using all his self control not to lean down and kiss is squishy cheeks and shower him with compliments when Hwanhee was laying under him giving him those doughy eyes. 

"Hm?" Dongyeol hums in answering Hwanhee, the older boy was wearing a grey hoodie that was too big for him(most likely Sooil's) and grey sweatpants. Dongyeol prefers sleeping with less clothes on but Hwanhee would just whine at him about how it makes the older insecure when Dongyeol wears less but Dongyeol swears Hwanhee is the most beautiful he has even layed eyes on. 

"Why do you always have to kiss my neck?" Hwanhee asks him, pouting in the most precious way possible. 

"Because I love you" Dongyeol says, giving Hwanhee a peck on the forehead. He takes pride as he sees the older go bright red.  
Dongyeol chuckles as the other gives him a displeasant look.

"You do mean it?" Hwanhee mumbles softly, making Dongyeol's heart drop to his feet.  
"I do, okay? I love you a lot. Now let's cuddle okay?" Dongyeol uses his free hand to move Hwanhee's loose strand of hair from his face, having bangs are a constant annoyance and he knows it.

"Mhm okay, I love you too" Hwanhee replies as he snuggles into Dongyeol's broad chest making his heart skip a beat at just how vulnerable the other boy looked. So small and cute.  
Dongyeol drapes his arm over Hwanhee and pulls him closer, he breathes in the familiar scent of Hwanhee's shampoo and his flowery aroma that Dongyeol loved.

A few minutes past and he started to feel Hwanhee's breath go into a steady pace as he also fell slowly into his dreams.


End file.
